dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Vegeta
|Appears in = |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth=Age 732 |Date of death=December 24, Age 762 (revived) May 12, Age 767 |Height=5'5" (165 cm) |Weight=123 lbs. (56 Kg) |Address=WST 3338926 K. |Occupation=Warrior |Allegiance=Galactic Frieza Army (Saiyan Army) Z Fighters (Age 762 - 767) |FamConnect= Vegeta (alternate timeline counterpart) King Vegeta (father) Tarble (brother) Future Bulma (lover) Gure (sister-in-law) Future Trunks (son) Future Nappa (comrade) Raditz (comrade) Cell/Future Cell (modified clone) }} Future Vegeta is the alternate timeline counterpart of Vegeta who appeared in the alternate timeline in which Future Trunks and Future Gohan lived. This Vegeta appears in the brief opening scene of Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks and in a flashback during an episode of Dragon Ball Z. Future Vegeta was the lover of Future Bulma, and the father of Future Trunks. Biography Future Vegeta's life was exactly the same as his main timeline counterpart's life until August of Age 764 when Future Goku used the Instant Transmission to arrive on Earth and kill Future Frieza and Future King Cold. Sometime afterward, Vegeta trained and became a Super Saiyan. Two years later in Age 766, Future Goku had been stricken down by a deadly Heart Virus that had no cure. Future Vegeta, along with the other Z Fighters and company await the news of Future Goku's health. However, Future Goku passes away and he is unable to be wished back to life with the Dragon Balls, due to his death being a natural cause, leaving Future Vegeta shocked about Future Goku's death and finds himself very upset due to the fact that he will never get his chance to defeat his rival in battle. Six months later on May 12th, Age 767, the Androids attack and Future Vegeta is the second Z Fighter to be killed by them. In the TV special, Vegeta is shown receiving a hard kick to the stomach by Future Android 17, and in the episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow" it is shown during a flashback that he dies after being struck by 17's Photon Flash while stuck in the ground after receiving a brutal attack. In both instances, he retains his Super Saiyan power and abilities. After his death, the Androids proceed to kill the rest of the Z Fighters except for Future Gohan and Future Trunks (Future Vegeta's only son) and because of Future Piccolo's death, the Dragon Balls vanish permanently as the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back, which also kills Future Kami. Future Vegeta was 35 years old when he was killed by the Androids. Cell's timeline Cell mentions Future Vegeta in his retelling of how he obtained his cells, noting Future Vegeta battles with Future Goku and Future Gohan. Future Vegeta's cells were taken and integrated into Cell. Forms and transformations Great Ape Future Vegeta took this form during his battle with Future Goku, as noted by Cell in his retelling of how he obtained his cells. Super Saiyan Like his alternate counterpart, sometime after the battle with Future King Cold and Future Frieza, Future Vegeta manages to transform into a Super Saiyan after undergoing various training. Golden Great Ape While not seen on-screen, Future Vegeta attained the Golden Great Ape form in order to achieve Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 While not shown on-screen, Future Vegeta attained this form at some point while in the Other World according to one of the scenarios in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. Future Vegeta used the form to fuse with Future Goku and form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Fusion Future Vegeta fuses with Future Goku to form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and face Future Trunks during his and Vegeta's one day on Earth in one of the scenarios in Budokai Tenkaichi. Voice actors *Japanese: Ryō Horikawa *FUNimation dub: Christopher Sabat *AB Groupe dub: Doug Rand *French dub: Éric Legrand *Italian dubs: Massimo De Ambrosis (original dub), Gianluca Iacono (2003 re-dub) Trivia *In Future Trunks' flashback, he claimed that Future Vegeta was the first to die at the hands of Androids 17 and 18, and Future Piccolo was the second. However, in The History of Trunks, it was said Future Piccolo was the first to die and Future Vegeta was the second. *In a what-if in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Vegeta is the one who destroys the Androids and larval Cell. Gallery Future_Vegeta_(Cell's_timeline)_manga.png|Future Vegeta in Cell's retelling VegetaFutureVsFutureAndroid17GhostsFromTomorrow.png|Future Vegeta battles 17 (anime flashback) 1265482111029 f.jpg|Future Vegeta battles 17 (anime flashback) Vegeta dies.jpg|Future Vegeta receives a hard knee to gut (TV special prologue) Future Vegeta's Death.PNG|Future Vegeta's death (anime flashback) ru:Будущий Веджета pt-br:Future Vegeta Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Former Villains Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Princes Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:DBZ Characters Category:Orphans